Psychosynthesis
by Ritsul
Summary: When faced with despair, Edward's hold on reality is fading. Can a seemingly immortal companion allow him comfort? (Note: non romance, so don't expect any)
1. Preview

This is a very short preview to my new story soon to have a complete first chapter. I'm just really psyched about this one because I've been wanting to write it for so long. Just a note: I am in the process of working on my other two stories, so don't think I forgot about them.

* * *

"Edward, I brought you some dinner." Winry begged to be allowed in, but I rejected her. I was busying myself with studies. Studies for her.

My mother was the last. She landed last in the long line of devastation, landed as the last straw on my mind, the last thing I was willing to deal with.

Winry knocked a few more times before leaving, as she had many times before .With the curtains drawn and the doors bolted, only the altering lights within the rooms alerted them that my form was still breathing.

I turned back to my book, switching on my light as the cursed sun set way too early yet again. The research slowed each day, but had remained promising… until I reached a specific book. One referencing a Tim Marco and some odd research.


	2. Chapter 1

A very short chapter, but the second is coming up soon. Alternate timelines are fun, I decided. So, here is one based on either the original anime or Brotherhood.

If you are confused about anything, please ask. And a warning: I didn't run spell check, so there may be some errors. Let me know your opinions! I love them whether they are good or bad!

* * *

"Edward, I brought you some dinner," Winry begged to be allowed in, but I rejected her. I was busying myself with studies. Studies for Mom.

My mother was the last. She landed last in the long line of devastation, landed as the last straw on my mind, the last thing I was willing to lose.

Winry knocked a few more times before leaving, as she had many times before .With the curtains drawn and the doors bolted, only the altering lights within the rooms alerted them that my form was still breathing.

I turned back to my book, switching on my light as the cursed sun set way too early yet again. The research slowed each day, but had remained promising… until I reached a specific book. One referencing a Tim Marco and some odd research.

It spoke of the Philosopher's Stone and such: main concepts of human transmutation. This was the sole item that crushed my only purpose. It was impossible; no one should live a second time. I finally had to accept it.

Months had been put into my theory, concocting and planning. Such frustration dealt a hard blow. I set some papers on fire in the middle of the floor. Poured water calmed both the flames and my irritation.

I fell hard on to a soft surface. I had spent so much time in aggravated paces that my sense of placement had failed.

My eyes hurt as I slipped them closed. What would I do? I had no family or purpose. I had failed.


	3. Chapter 2

Another short chapter, sorry. I'm already working on chapter three, though. And it will be longer.

* * *

My father stepped though the door as I was carrying a hot dish of food to the table. I slipped the dish on a hurry and rushed to him.

"Hello, Edward." He smiled with care.

"Ed! Don't throw it onto the table!" The scold came as soon as my mother saw the slop. I grinned apologetically before wrapping my arms around my father. As I looked up, I saw his smile until it was gone, and my arms grasped nothing. I turned my frown to my mom, tears slipping as she faded into darkness.

I jolted awake, rolling off of the couch and crawling to the toilet. My retching faded soon enough, and I sat for a moment. Such a reaction did not surprise me. I had ignored my lacking health for awhile, keeping my focus on research.

As I began to stand, I realized the nonexistence of my purpose and slid back to the ground with thoughts. I was finally realizing my solitude. I had no one anymore. And no chances. My theory had failed; it couldn't work from the beginning.

I couldn't give up, though. I cleaned myself up a little before returning to the study. _There had to be a loop-hole or cheat. _I knew I was lying to myself, but I had no other choice. I engulfed myself yet again, slowly drifting form human transmutation to soul attachment.

Such a subject held promise. I kept my focus on my mother I still needed here, and her soul was better than nothing.


End file.
